Fake Smiles Only Bring Pain to One's Self
by Kayla Wood
Summary: Shinso and Midoriya friendship with dadzawa. It's going to bring up dark past and better futures. Also posted on AO3. Its a challenge fic with my friends.
1. Challenge Rules

AN: This is a challenge fic with my friends. No, I'm not dropping my other story It's just on hold till my winter term finals, which is in 2 weeks, are done but until then enjoy the new fic.

Challenge Rules

1\. It must be for the My Hero Academia fandom

2\. It will be 10 chapters long and chapters will be posted on the first Tuesday of every month, no word restrictions will be applied

3\. We start writing the actual chapters on February first, and the first chapter must be posted March 3rd

4\. It must have one scene with a dadzawa moment, and it must serve a purpose in the bigger picture, aka it can't just be a fluff moment


	2. Chapter 1

AN: Hey once again not dropping my other fic. Here are AO3 links to my friend's stories that are posting and enjoy the first chapter.

/works/23012374/chapters/55023004

/works/23012506?fbclid=IwAR1lFz4QXfVwrH45qKmD1OCy4Rcfn_GanAzvOgADZ9OyjwIHMrnzWTOhyvc

Chapter 1

It sucks not being allowed off of the U.A. campus. I mean, yeah, class 1-A keeps getting attacked by villains, but why should the rest of campus be cooped up just because they're a bunch of villain-magnets. I mean, what now, I have to find a place for my antisocial ass to be alone? Then again how big is this campus? I've been wandering around and while most of the places I've been aren't exactly the type of place a guy like me would use to be by himself, a lot of the campus seems to be empty.

I guess I'm gonna keep searching, at the very least they should have someplace nice t-,

What the hell? Since when did UA have a giant garden? More importantly, how did I not know this existed? I'm half torn between being mad that I didn't know it existed and being grateful that most of the 500-some-odd students who go here probably don't know about it either. Well, now is as good a time as any to find out and it's better than any of the other places I've come across.

I head up to the outer gate of the garden and as I approach I notice there's a sign that says:

_U.A. garden; a place of beauty for the students and faculty. It was made when the school was first founded and the upkeep was done by those with plant-based quirks. We continue with that tradition to this day for this to be a place of learning, for those looking for a quiet place to study, or for those who have quirks based in nature. It is the biggest school garden in japan and we ask that you take a picture of the map as to not get lost and to clean up after yourself before you leave. Thank you ~ UA Administration_.

Well, that was a thing. I snap a quick picture of the map before I walk inside, glancing at the image to get an idea of where to go. It shows the main area as a flower garden with a greenhouse to the far left and right of the front. In the center is a sort of bush maze with several covered areas for studying and to the back is a wooded area.

I glance up and walk through the flower area. The bush maze is in front of me and it's around 3 meters tall. I look to either side to see the greenhouses and I see nothing, like damn, it's expected, but also what the hell? How does UA even have the money for this? I continue to the bush maze because that's most likely my best bet for finding a nice spot to be alone.

Finally, after 5 minutes of wandering and using the map, I reach the closest covered area, a large gazebo made of dark oak wood, surrounded by green rose bushes that have yet to bloom this early in spring. Why is there a part of a bush in the gazebo? In fact, why does it- oh, oh my god that's not a plant, that's a person. Fuck, now I have to find somewhere else, and who knows how long that will take since finding this place already took me so long. They drop something and I make a mad dash over to the closest wall of bush so that they hopefully wouldn't see me. As they bend over to pick it up, I recognize their derpy freckles and the scar covered arms.

Midoriya? Why is he here? Actually, this is the perfect opportunity. I've wanted to talk to him for a while but he's always busy with villains or rescuing Eri, or the school festival, or more villains. Hmm, maybe it's not class 1-A that's a villain-magnet. Maybe it's just him. He seems to be wherever all the villains are attacking. I guess that's not the point, but now is the perfect chance for me to talk one on one with him.

I sneak up to Midoriya using the skills that Mr. Aizawa has been having me hone for getting into the hero course, but it's sloppy considering. Maybe I need to take more time to practice on my own since Mr. Aizawa is so busy taking care of Eri now. No, not the point focus, Hitoshi, now's your chance to talk to Midoriya. At least he's oblivious, despite how bad I'm failing at stealth, then again maybe I should help him work on that. No, not the time. Get your answers and then get out, stop messing around.

I sneak up and tap him on the shoulder, "Hey, Mido-"

"Eeek!" Midoriya jumps up and flips around, falling to the ground, raising up his arm in a protective manner.

What the fuck? What kind of reaction is that? It's like he's expecting me to beat him down or some shit.

Whatever. His problems aren't what I'm here to deal with. "Uhh h-hi S-Shinso, I didn't know that others even knew this place was here."

"I didn't know it was here, I just found it while searching for a quiet place to be alone."

"Oh, am I bothering you? I can leave. I mean, I know our relationship is kind of rocky and that you probably don't really like me because I'm in the hero course and I've been blessed with this amazing quirk, so I can understand if you want me to go and-"

"Would you shut up? If I didn't want to talk to you then I wouldn't be here. I would have snuck off to one of the other covered areas in this maze without you even knowing." I roll my eyes at him and hold out my hand, "I came over here because I wanted to talk to you."

"Ah t-thanks" he accepts my hand and I pull him up. " So, what were you wanting to talk to me about?"

"Um well…" Damn it, you idiot, why didn't you think out your thoughts before approaching him?!

"I wanted to talk to you about the sports festival. And how you broke out of my quirk." Smooth Hitoshi, real smooth.

"Oh! A-actually I um, I don't know how much help I'll be. I'm not actually sure how I did it either."

"Oh come on, I know you're lying to me. Or what, do you think I'm stupid?"

"I don't think you're stupid," I watched as the life drained from his eyes.

"Gotcha. Now, since you were unwilling before, how did you break my quirk during our match?"

"I'm not positive, but it had something to do with my quirk."

"What do you mean, you're not positive? Do you even know how your quirk works or were you too 'blessed' to spend the past 12 years actually trying to learn all the ins and outs of your quirk?"

"I don't know how my quirk works, or how to control more than 20% of its power, but I didn't have 12 years to learn how to use it."

"What? What does that mean?"

"I only got my quirk right before the entrance exam."

"How is that even possible? No, don't answer that, I bet you don't really know either." I let my brainwashing's grip slip and watched life flood back into Midoriya's eyes. "I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"No, you shouldn't have," he gives me a weak glare.

"You know, most people are more apprehensive in responding to me when I've used my quirk on them before." My lips quirked up just a little. He still is just as careless as he was at the sports festival.

"W-well, u-uh, I-I mean, why would I?"

_Why is he acting so stupid? He knows what I mean. In fact, he should be a person who thinks I'm a villain. I've used my quirk on him enough, especially since I haven't had permission except for the one time I used it during the sports festival and even then.'_ I grimace and glare at him. "You know why. My quirk was made for villainy. Everyone knows it, God even you know it! I've used it on you enough! Even when I wasn't supposed to!"

"B-But-" As my glare hardens, Midoriya tenses. "Um, you're trying to get into the hero course right? Besides, a quirk doesn't make who you are, right?"

I'm sure I'm starting to look like a fish on land with my surprised expression "W-why?"

"Well, I think it would be pretty hypocritical of the quirkless kid to judge you based on your quirk. Besides you've probably had enough discrimination. Also, U.A. has its anti-bullying policies. N-Not that I would do that. I mean you probably won't believe me but…" He continues rambling.

What even is he? Midoriya didn't even judge me. He didn't even scold- "Although it's probably best if you don't use your quirk without asking. Oh! Except with villains! I mean at-" and there's the scolding, but I do deserve it. I did make him say some personal things. He probably doesn't want anyone to know he was a late bloomer. Maybe I should get Mr. Aizawa to help him learn his quirk as an apology. I wonder if Mr. Aizawa even knows about his predicament. _Ugh, Hitoshi how about you stop being like this and just try to make it up to him by getting him a soda or something. That's what friends would do right?'_

"Um, well anyways I'm probably bothering you so I should just-"

"Do you wanna get a soda!" My eyes widen '_Idiot!'_ "I mean like, not now because I'm busy and I'm sure you're busy… But we could go tomorrow. My treat for everything." '_Idiot, you sound like you're asking him on a date!'_

"Yeah, that sounds like fun. Oh! Let me give you my number."

"Okay. Um, then I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, and Shinso I'm sorry for bothering you."

"Hitoshi."

"What?"

"Call me Hitoshi, I wasn't planning on making friends, but you don't seem awful like most of your class, so we're friends, yeah?" _and I made it worse_.

"Oh! Then call me Izuku. A-Anyway, I should be leaving. I'll see you tomorrow"

"Yeah, bye." I smack my face, _What the fuck is wrong with me? Ugh. Well, guess I'm just gonna head back to the dorms after that embarrassment, but at least Izuku is pretty cool. _ I shake my head. _Tomorrow should be nice. _


	3. Chapter 2

Authors Note:

Hey, yeah I know this is a day late. Sorry. I'll try to get better. Anyway, my DWBW chapter is... like halfway done... I know sorry, but I'm gonna have a desk soon so I'll hopefully be able to focus better... maybe. Ugh, I'm trying. Hopefully, I can get much better at time management. I guess we'll get to see the fruits of this goal in a month though.

Anyway, I hope yall enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter 2**

'Bing' I look down at my phone.

'_New Message'_

Cannibalism: Hey Hitoshi, I just wanted to make sure you had my number.

Cannibalism: By the way this is Izuku.

Insomniac: Cannibalism?

Cannibalism: Yeah, some of my friends in class changed it after seeing me eat a cinnamon roll.

Cannibalism: I'm not really sure why they did it though.

Insomniac: Lol did not expect that

Insomniac: Then again I'm not sure what I was expecting.

Cannibalism: Yeah, I feel like I should probably change it but any time I try they just change it back.

Cannibalism: But

Cannibalism: It's better than what Ashido did to Kacchan's name. I'm surprised he didn't explode her.

Insomniac: That's the pink girl right?

Insomniac: What did she do to the walking grenade

Cannibalism: She changed his name in the class group chat to AngryPomeranian. He then wrote that she had three seconds to run and went ballistic.

Cannibalism: Honestly I'm surprised we still have a dorm sometimes.

Insomniac: Lol

Insomniac: I wonder about that for your class too. So that's how he acts all the time?

_Honestly, that's actually pretty funny. I would be more amused except that it's also kind of frustrating. I mean seriously the walking bomb with anger issues is in the hero class over me? I can keep my emotions in check in most situations, which apparently Bakuhoe struggles with while just relaxing in the comments. I mean… I know I shouldn't be mad, but seriously he's gonna snap at any civilian he comes across and we really don't need another Endevwhore. Everyone knows it's the reason why he didn't get his provisional license and I could be doing so much more with that opportunity. It's just so frustrating it's like they're_… I stop and take a deep breath. _You need to stop going there, you're going to be a hero, you'll get your chance._ Another deep breath and I look back at my phone.

Cannibalism: Yeah, but honestly I think Mr. Aizawa thinks our class is a walking hazard.

Cannibalism: I mean Kacchan has always acted that way, but it's toned down since we've started at UA. Honestly, the whole class is a mess. Kaminari frys himself at least once a week, and the Bakusquad somehow hasn't burnt down the entire building. The self-proclaimed Dekusquad breaks something once a week by accident.

Cannibalism: Last week Iida tripped over an extension cord and broke a table. We had to console him for the next hour telling him that it wasn't his fault and that it was just an accident so it was fine.

Cannibalism: That being said everyone really has good intentions. They all want to be the best heroes they can be and they aren't trying to destroy any of the buildings or tables on campus despite what might think.

Insomniac: Sounds like your class is pretty immature considering they are supposed to be the heroes of the future, the people that society is supposed to rely on.

I can feel my irritation building up. _Seriously why would I send that ugh. I know I'm mad, but that's not Midoriya's fault and I'm gonna get into the Hero course at the start of next year so why am I so mad? Maybe... No, you'll be in class 2-A or 2-B when the new year starts in spring. I-_

Bing...Bing… I take a big breath in and clench my shaking fist while closing my eyes. I release the breath and focus back on the device.

Cannibalism: I wouldn't go so far as to say they're immature. They work really hard to be the best they can. Plus we've had to deal with so many things that we shouldn't have. I think that it's important to remember we are still students and we are going to make mistakes. With my friends, it just happens that we are very accident-prone.

Cannibalism: That's not to say your opinion is invalid. I'm sure to an extent we are immature and we still have lots to work on and there are many ways we need to improve. We also need to prove that society can trust us to keep them safe so yeah.

_I need to calm down. Seriously he doesn't need to sympathize with you. Just because he was… No, it's better this way. You're upset for no reason. _I go look back to slowly come up with a response.

Insomniac: Thanks for the validation, but yeah I get where you're coming from. Just ignore me, I've got some other stuff on my mind. It's fine.

Insomniac: Ignoring my problems though, we need to figure out the coffee thing, because I definitely owe you one.

Cannibalism: Yeah when are you thinking we could get time to go?

Insomniac: Well there is this great cat cafe that's only a train stop away. We would have to get permission from or one of the teachers to go, but we can meet after class Friday and head there.

Cannibalism: That sounds great_._

Cannibalism: OH NO!

Insomniac: What?

Cannibalism: I forgot I'm supposed to help clean the commons, while Kacchan and the Bakusquad make dinner.

Cannibalism: I got to go, Bye.

Insomnia: See ya.

"Well that went better than I thought"

I hear a bang on my door. "Hey Shinso, it's your turn to help prep today so you better get a move on."

"Alright, I'll head down in just a minute." First I need to ask permission for going out on Friday.

Insomniac: Hey is it okay if Izuku and I go to the Kit-tea cafe after classes are out Friday?

Dadzawa: You want to leave with the problem child?

Dadzawa: Actually, you know what? I don't care. As long as you both fill out the proper forms and have them into me before Thursday.

Insomniac: Thanks Dadzawa :P

I see him starting to type a response back, but I turn my phone off and rush downstairs before he can respond, and before my class can send more annoying people to come and get me. I'll text Izuku later about how we have to fill out the forms.

* * *

The next day I walk to the teachers' lounge to hand Aizawa the filled out forms. I knock on the door waiting for the familiar teacher's voice.

"Come in."

I open the door and see Midoriya standing next to him. He turns towards me and smiles.

"Hitoshi, I didn't know you had your forms filled out too. Or um I guess it could be something else and I shouldn't just assume you know-"

"Problem child you're mumbling" Hearing the teacher say this Midoriya face contorts itself to reflect his embarrassment, but yet he still has that smile. He rubs the back of his neck as he turns back to his teacher.

"Sorry, ."

"It's fine." It goes quiet in the room minus the clicks of the keyboard as Aizawa types something on his computer. "Shinso are you just going to stand there or do you have your forms filled out?"

"Yeah, here." He pauses his work as I hand them to him and he responds with a grunt. He takes a quick look through the forms, most likely making sure they are filled out correctly.

"I'll get both your forms in today and you'll know if you're good to go before your classes end tomorrow. Unless there is anything else you two are good to go."

Midoriya grabs my hand and pulls us both to the door saying "Thanks . See you in class tomorrow". We are out the door before he can give any response. He rushes us halfway down the hall before he lets go of my hand. "S-sorry. can be pretty intimidating." This makes me laugh a little. "What? It's true. He's a great teacher but he's still pretty intense." and that only serves to make me laugh harder.

T think its in

"Yeah Dadzawa may seem intense but he's pretty mellow if he knows you have potential."

"Y-you don't seriously call him that do you?"

"Sometimes. I bet you could probably get away with it. Considering he calls you _the_ problem child."

"Seriously?" He's covering his face.

"Yeah but I don't think it's in a bad way. Rumor is that he's actually pretty fond of your class." I say this as I start to head off in the direction of the dorms. Midoriya rushes to catch back up with me.

We walk in silence for a few feet before he comes up with the brilliant response of "Well if I'm _the _problem child what does that make you?"

I smirk "Not his biggest headache"

He looks at me in utter disbelief. I start laughing again. "That is _not_ how you were supposed to respond to that."

"But I did."

He shakes his head with a chuckle. "Okay then. Oh, I forgot to mention but some of the others wanted to meet you too since you're going to join the hero course."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah! B-but it's a good thing trust me. The girls were making jokes about replacing the and I quote 'disgusting grape' with a much better 'lavender boy' and Kaminari and Sero are trying to decide if you'd be a Bakusqaud or Dekusquad member."

"Wow didn't know they were already fighting over which squad I would join."

"Yeah" there's a brief pause in the conversation.

"Hey, Izuku?"

"Um, Y-yeah?"

"I've just alway been curious, why did you choose Deku as your hero name? I mean most people wouldn't want to be known as that."

"Actually Kacchan used to call me that as an insult, b-but it's okay because someone helped me make it my own so it's not an insult to me anymore."

"Oh." I realize it's not an eloquent response but I'm unsure of what I should even say to that, and we finish our walk back in silence. As the path splits Midoriya leaves with a see you later and like that, I'm alone to ponder the meaning of that simple phrase. _It used to be an insult_.


End file.
